1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to skin treatment tool, and more particularly to a tissue removal pen for removing dead and old skin cells on an epidermis of a patient to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface.
2. Description of Related Arts
The removal of the epidermis of a user has been used to provide softer skin for years. A conventional apparatus for microdermabrasion is used to scrub the epidermis of the user such that dead and old skin cells are abraded off the epidermis of the user.
However, such conventional apparatus has several drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 generally discloses a microdermabrasion device comprising a hollow tube having an abrasive treatment ring tip provided at a free end of the hollow tube for dislodging cells from the surface being treated and a vacuum source attached to the tube for applying the reduced pressure within the hollow tube so as to collect the cells from the abrasive treatment ring tip through the hollow tube. Accordingly, the hollow tube has a central opening defining at the abrasive treatment ring tip for sucking the dislodged cell on the surface of the skin and a grinding surface formed at the circumference of the abrasive treatment ring tip at the central opening in such a manner that the cells on the surface of the skin is abraded off by the grinding surface and collected from the central opening.
However, when operating the microdermabrasion device, a portion of the skin is swollen out at the central opening. Due to the swollen portion of the skin, the grinding surface of the abrasive treatment ring tip cannot fittedly contact with the surface of the skin. In other words, the dead and old cells may not be entirely scrubbed out of the surface of the skin. Moreover, when the grinding surface of the abrasive treatment ring tip is grinding on the bumpy surface of the skin, the healthy cells or tissues on the skin will also be abraded off to damage the skin, which can be infectious.
Furthermore, due to the difficult tissue structure of the human body, the microdermabrasion device cannot apply on some non-abrasive skin areas of the face, such as the skin areas around the eye or the mouth. Since the abrasive treatment ring tip of the hollow tube works as an abrasive tool and a sucking tool, the abrasive treatment ring tip cannot provide a fine movement of the skin surface of the user, especially while the grinding surface of the abrasive treatment ring tip is contacting around the non-abrasive skin area.
In other words, since the sucking area of the abrasive treatment ring tip (i.e. the central opening) is positioned within the grinding area of the abrasive treatment ring tip (i.e. the grinding surface), the movement of the sucking area of the abrasive treatment ring tip on the skin surface is restricted by the grinding area thereof. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to control the abrasive treatment ring tip in order to prevent the excessive abrasion of the skin surface and damage the skin.
As a result, the abrasive treatment ring tip cannot provide a precise grinding area on the surface being treated by the ring-shaped grinding surface. Moreover, since the sucking area of the abrasive treatment ring tip is positioned within the grinding area of the abrasive treatment ring tip, the cells dislodged from the skin may split out of the abrasive treatment ring tip since the sucking area may not have enough sucking power to suck the cells dislodged from the skin.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a tissue removal pen is to minimize the grinding area thereof, so as to provide a fine grinding movement to precisely remove dead and old skin cells on an epidermis of a patient to provide a revitalized, fresh skin surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tissue removal pen wherein an abrasion head and a collecting head of the removal pen are replaceable individually such that the user can select the proper abrasion head and collecting head to effectively remove the cells on the treating skin surface. In other words, the user is able to select a tapered shaped abrasion head to provide a fine and precise grinding movement or an abrasion head having a flat grinding surface to enlarge the area of the treating skin surface to be abraded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tissue removal pen wherein the collecting head is positioned adjacent to the abrasion head for collecting cells removed from the treating skin surface by means of vacuum effect. Therefore, the user is able to precisely control the abrasion head of the tissue removal pen on the treating skin surface to remove the cells thereon without interrupting by the collecting head of the tissue removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tissue removal pen wherein the area of the treating skin surface to be abraded is positioned within the area of the treating skin surface to be collected in such a manner that after the cells are removed by the abrasion head, the collecting head of the tissue removal pen can effectively vacuum the removed cells on the treating skin surface so as to prevent the removed cell from dispensing in the surrounding air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tissue removal pen wherein the abrasion head is adapted to be powered by a motor assembly to provide an abrasive movement for effectively removing the cells on the treating skin surface.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a tissue removal pen, comprising:
a pen body having a working end and a handle portion;
an abrasion unit, which is mounted on the pen body, comprising a solid abrasion head extended outwardly from the working end of the pen, wherein the abrasion head has top coupling end, a bottom scrubbing end, and an abrasion body solidly extended from the coupling end to the scrubbing end, the abrasion head further having a periphery bottom edge surrounding at the scrubbing end and a scrubbing surface defined within the periphery bottom edge for removing cells from a treating skin surface of a user;
a collecting unit comprising a collecting conduit, which is extended along the pen body, having a discharging end and an intake end extended toward the working end, and a collecting head replaceably mounted to the intake end of the collecting conduit and extended from the working end of the pen body to a position that adjacent to the scrubbing surface of the abrasion head of the abrasion unit; and
a vacuuming source connected to the discharging end of the collecting conduit to provide a reduced pressure within the collecting head for collecting cells removed from the treating skin surface.